Prefabricated closet panels include pre-drilled mounting holes for the attachment of closet organizer components such as clothing racks and shelving systems. Different panels can include differently spaced mounting holes. Similarly, different components can have differently space mounting holes. As a result, an installer is sometimes forced to drill additional holes in the closet panels to align with the mounting holes of other panels or components in order to mount them to the closet panel.
The prior art presents a multitude of movable racks for installation on the closet panels.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,935,519 to Lawson, et al. discloses a pants/skirts closet rack apparatus adaptable to be installed horizontally into a closet receptacle. The apparatus comprises right and left attachments affixed to slide assemblies directly mounted to the spaced vertical walls of the closet receptacle. Front and back tubular elements connect between the right and left attachments and hangers rest on the tubular elements.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,871,749 to Bostick, et al. discloses a valet rack assembly comprising a three-piece slide assembly having a base rail installed directly on a closet sidewall, an intermediate rail connected to the base rail, an outer housing member slidably coupled to the intermediate rail. An apparel support member in the form of a tie clasp or belt post is slidably coupled to the outer housing member.
The prior art has failed to devise a way to quickly and economically match various hole patterns between closet panels and closet components. Therefore, a need exists for a mounting bracket that can be mounted to a closet panel using any pre-drilled mounting hole pattern and that does not require the drilling of additional mounting holes. There is also a need for a mounting bracket having modular capability where different styles of closet organizer components may be interchangeably attached. There is also a need for a mounting bracket that is capable of being manufactured in different sizes for different closet organizer components while still accommodating the different pre-drilled mounting hole patterns.